wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lord Dominatus
thumb|328px|Lord Dominatus Lord Dominatus - jeden z najpotężniejszych i najbardziej tajemniczych członków Legionu Alfa. Potężny władca, który swoją siłą i charyzmą zdołał zjednoczyć pod swoim sztandarem setki komórek Legionu, tworząc własne imperium w centrum Galaktyki. Lord Dominatus był większy i wspanialszy, niż jakikolwiek inny Marine należący do Legionu, nie był też skażony Chaosem, więc cała jego aura pochodziła zupełnie z innego źródła. Jak nietrudno się domyślić, wielu Legionistów dołączyło do jego z wiary, że Lord Dominatus jest w rzeczywistości Omegonem, Zaginionym Ojcem i Drugą Głową Hydry. Historia Droga do władzy Nie wiadomo wiele na temat tego, jak Lord Dominatus rozpoczął swoją drogę do władzy. Po prostu pewnego dnia pojawił się na śnieżnej planecie w centralnej części Galaktyki, gdzie podporządkował sobie jedną z wielu komórek Legionu Alfa. Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim Lord zdołał zyskać fanatyczną lojalność wielu innych członków Hydry - wystarczającej ilości, by móc podbić okoliczne planety, tworząc niewielkie dominium, tuż pod nosem Imperium. W miarę jak liczba żołnierzy Lorda Dominatusa się zwiększała, coraz więcej członków Legionu zaczęło wierzyć, że jest on w rzeczywistości Omegonem, 21 Prymarchą, który po śmierci Alfariusa przejął pieczę nad Kosmicznymi Marines Hydry. W szeregach Dominatusa znaleźli się nawet weterani najwcześniejszych etapów Wielkiej Krucjaty, którzy potwierdzili, że jest on Odnalezionym Prymarchą. Przy zmierzchu 41 tysiąclecia Lord miał pod swoją komendą większą część Legionu, niż jakikolwiek inny lider od czasów Bliźniaczych Prymarchów. Gdy Galaktyka została przecięta przez Cicatrix Maledictum, Lord Dominatus natychmiast nakazał Legionowi wydobyć czarne pylony, które znajdowały się w stolicy jego Imperium. Pylony te były oczywiście identyczne do tych, które do niedawna znajdowały się na Cadii. Powrót Synów Gdy nastała era Mrocznego Imperium, przed pałacem thumb|318px|Banda Legionu Alfa na planecie Lorda Dominatusa (Occam to ten po lewej, z biczem)Lorda Dominatusa pojawiły się połączone siły Legionu Alfa i Niosących Słowo, obydwa pod dowództwem Occama Nieprawdziwego (ang''. Occam The Untrue''), które przeszukiwały Galaktykę w poszukiwaniu Omegona. Occam, jak wielu innych członków jego Legionu, nie miał najmniejszych problemów z uwierzeniem, że Lord Dominatus jest Prymarchą. Aura jaką emanował mogła należeć jedynie do syna Imperatora Ludzkości. Tak Occam jak i Niosący Słowo wielokrotnie próbowali przekonać Lorda Dominatusa, by ten wyszedł z cienia, raz jeszcze zjednoczył Legion i zwrócił Alfię jej świetność. Ten jednak za każdym razem odmawiał. Occam nie mógł zrozumieć, co kieruje jego ukochanym Prymarchą. Nieprawdziwy znał najgłębszy sekret Legionu - wiedział, że byli agentami Imperatora, cichymi sługami którzy testują wytrzymałość Imperium Ludzkości. Ich działania były jednak niczym ugryzienia komara, prawdziwy cios mogła zadać jedynie zjednoczona Hydra. Lord Dominatus wydawał się tym jednak nie przejmować i był całkowicie skupiony na czarnych pylonach. Wkrótce miało się okazać dlaczego. Prawda Prawda na temat Lorda Dominatusa miała wyjść na jaw, gdy na planecie pojawił się nekroński Kryptek, Omizar Vohk. To on przekazał Occamowi, że powłoka Prymarchy była jedynie iluzją, którą przyjął Odłamek Mistyfikatora - starożytnego Gwiezdnego Boga, rozbitego na kawałki miliony lat temu przez Nekronów. Gdy prawda wyszła na jaw Mistyfikator porzucił iluzję i wdał się w walkę z Kryptekiem oraz ludźmi Occama. W czasie walk Mistyfikator zdradził swój prawdziwy cel. Planeta, na której się znajdowali, była jedynie początkiem - "Lord Dominatus" miał zamiar udać się na setki innych planet i uruchomić znajdujące się na nich Pylony. Tak wielka, wypuszczona na raz energie zamknęłaby Wielką Szczelinę, praktycznie niwecząc wszystko co po 13 Krucjacie osiągnął Abaddon Profanator. Galaktyka zostałaby ocalona przed Bogami Chaosu a Mistyfikator byłby największym bohaterem śmiertelnych istot. Bohaterem z tak wielką charyzmą, że byłby w stanie przekonać ludzkość, by ta sięgnęła po technikę biotransferu, tak jak przed eonami Nekroni. Bitwa była długa i krwawa, jednak ostatecznie udało się zamknąć Odłamek we wnętrzu Labiryntu Hipersześciennego. Occam po bitwie zabił Omizara, uznając, że tylko on i jego ludzie mają prawo znać pełną historię Lorda Dominatusa. Źródła Sons of Hydra, Rob Sanders Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Legion Alfa Kategoria:Bohaterowie Chaosu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Legionu Alfa Kategoria:C'tan